


My name is Alexander Hilbert

by station_oracle



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Medical Procedures, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/pseuds/station_oracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How our dear Doctor learned to call himself a murderer - lesson one by Isabel Lovelace.</p>
<p>Not-quite shipping, but suit yourselves. Unbeta'd. Spawned accidentally while chatting with Smilodon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Alexander Hilbert

First time he approached her when she was awake, he had a knife. In hindsight, it was careless of him. Or maybe he wanted her to kill him? Unimportant. He knew Lovelace, just as he knew how dangerous she could be. She retrieved the tool from him in seconds and pointed it, now a weapon, at his throat.

"Who are you?" She growled. She sat up on the bed trying to threaten him, the strain of it and sudden pain clear on her face. He pretended not to notice.

"Urrrgh. My name is Alexander Hilbert. I am your doctor," he said, voice filled with impatience. She didn't like the answer, apparently. The blade touched his throat. "I'm sorry, wrong answer, doctor Selberg."

"Am  _ not _ Selberg."

She bared her teeth like a feral animal. "Then who are you?"

"I told you, I'm doctor Alexander Hilbert."

"No. That's not right either. You're a... you're a murderer. That's what you are." Her voice was thin and weak. "Did you come here to finally kill me?" her hand shook slightly and a bead of blood gathered at his throat.

"No. If I wanted to, I'd have killed you while you were still sedated," he paused, assessing the situation and deciding on what to say next. "And maybe I should have had," came out through gritted teeth. "Sadly, I just want to change your bandages."

"Don't you dare to... don't you dare to touch me..." she got pale. High heart rate, low pressure, bleeding. Her hand wavered and Dmitri managed to catch it before she slit his throat. She was dangerous even while fainting from exhaustion. The doctor chewed on his lower lip as he placed her hand down, gently, then inspected her wounds. One part reopened, but there was little damage. It would be enough to strap her down.

He touched his neck and looked at his reddened fingers. Maybe he should let Minkowski change the bandages next time. That would be a smart thing to do. Probably.

But he deserved this. He deserved whatever torture that woman devised for him.

  
Next time he checked up on her he had a knife. It probably wasn't a smart move. But maybe he'd just forgotten to put it away? Hrm. Maybe.


End file.
